


Relax and Enjoy

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Aliens, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, I think that's it - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light breath play, M/M, Minor Cum eating, Multi, Open Ending, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Strap-Ons, double hand jobs, pansexual characters, use of the word tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: After the end of the war, Shiro takes time to get some therapy and work through certain issues. It takes two and a half years before real intimacy is something he can allow, but hard work and boundaries help him through.But now he wants. He wants to touch and be touched. A relationship is too much at the moment, but he wants sex. After a few one-night stands he decides to go somewhere where relationships don't matter. He wants to live out a longtime fantasy of his, to break through the worst of his trauma and enjoy again. He didn't plan on chickening out, but he still gets that intimacy he wanted.Until he goes back the next night.
Relationships: Shiro/FOC, Shiro/MOC
Kudos: 10





	1. The Dream House

The war was over, had been for years. Shiro went from Commander to Admiral, and he was usually aboard the Atlas, patrolling the galaxies and helping where needed. The former Paladins had settled into their new lives and all seemed happier for it.

Lance and Allura were living on New Altea, though the planet housed few Alteans; the majority of the Colony had decided to live on New   
Daibazaal under Emperor Lotor and his spouse, Empress Amaera of Sethea. Though Allura had protested this, in the end, it was their choice, so she begrudgingly accepted it.

To the surprise of many about two years after the end of the war, Keith and Axca wed. They had a double wedding with Zethrid and Ezor, a beautiful affair. It was after the wedding that the communications specialist, Curtis, asked out Shiro. He had refused, not yet ready for a relationship yet.

Pidge was dating an alien from Vinobos named Jaelah who had become part of her research team. Their ways were similar to the Olkari, but with machines instead of nature. Shiro often found Pidge hanging from their back, being taken to bed from working too late. Jaelah was twice the size of their lover making Pidge look like a child more often then she liked. Her main project was an android named Chip, and it was going swimmingly.

Hunk and Shay were officially dating now, traveling with Shiro on the Atlas as Culinary Ambassadors. Shay had been amazed by almost everything when she first joined, and Hunk had made it a point of pride to help her learn. They were an unstoppable team.

Despite not yet wanting a relationship Shiro found himself jealous sometimes. He wanted that affection, that companionship, that intimacy. He just wasn't ready for the whole 'relationship' part. 

At the moment the Atlas was landed on Thulara, a former Galra colony that had grown into a large city, at least where the Atlas was. Now the planet had countless races on it, countless businesses. 

Shiro had been informed of a particular one.

Part of him was ashamed of even considering it, the other scolding him fiercely; there was nothing wrong or dirty about sex work unless the workers were underage or being forced, of course.

He wasn't ready to date yet, but sex was something he certainly craved lately.

It took two and a half years of therapy to even consider the idea of it actually happening, fantasizing aside. He was OK with platonic touches, kisses on the cheek or forehead were pushing it but accepted, but anything more was a big no at the time. Ever since he'd come to be comfortable with the idea he'd had a few one-night stands while on planets. Never with coworkers, that was just asking for trouble.

So tonight he was going to treat himself; he'd come a long way since the start of his therapy, and he felt he was ready.

Tonight he was headed to the Dream House.

\--

The moment he stepped in he felt the nervousness taking over; it was one thing to say he would do it, but faced with it now, he wasn't so sure. The inside was beautifully decorated, clean, with a deep red color palette. Even the walls looked soft, reminding him of crushed velvet. There was a large fireplace where several couples curled up together. His nerves were overtaking him; before he could leave a Galra woman sashayed up to him.

"Hello there, dear. First time?" she purred.

He nodded dumbly, making her laugh sweetly.

"Don't feel bad, we get lots of first-timers." she slung an arm around his shoulders, gently guiding him further in. "I'm Briya, by the way."

She led him to a long bar made of dark wood, and Shiro sat on one of the soft barstools. "So my handsome friend, what can I tempt you with?"

"Huh?" Shiro was still a bit dazed.

"Would you like a big, strong partner? A sweet little thing? Maybe... both?" Her eyes were knowing, voice soft and deep. "Or perhaps you'd like something a bit more? Do you need to be punished?"

Shiro turned red as she chuckled. "I-I uh, I mean I-"

Briya laughed a little more. "I only tease dear. I haven't even told you the rules yet!"

Shiro's face was still flushed as another customer came to the bar, slipping Briya several GAC. "Is it, you know, ready?" She glanced at Shiro nervously.

Briya leaned close to the fidgety woman. "They're waiting for you in the lower rooms. The handlers were unsure at first, but they found some good boys for ya."

She nodded rapidly as Briya handed her a keycard. "Remember, if anything happens you signed the contract."

"Yes! I mean, I know!" the woman seemed very excited now, rushing off.

Briya smiled at Shiro. "We get ALL sorts here. As long as they follow the rules, and sign what's needed there's no reason to deny them."

"You mean she-" 

"Hush now, friend. We use aliases for a reason. Poke into other peoples business and you might be banned,"

Shiro nodded. "What are the other rules?"

\--

Briya gave him the rundown. 

No violence toward the Weavers(the workers). If a Weaver says 'No' there is no changing it. If you're in the middle of anything when they say no STOP or you will face severe action. All Weavers have their 'yeses' and 'no's'. Try to force them to do a 'no' and you will be banned for life. All Dreamers(patrons) who have certain desires or kinks must sign all paperwork required. Failure to do so will result in a lifelong ban.

And all Dreamers must use an Alias. What happens in the Dream House is private.

"So, what shall we call you, sir? Captain, perhaps?" Briya said teasingly.

Shiro jolted in surprise. "Wha-"

"Everyone knows who you are, love. You are famous after all." Briya giggled. "However, I doubt you'd want your visit here to get out. That's why we use aliases. To try and prevent that."

Shiro nodded. He couldn't use Shiro, that was too obvious. Captain would taint the word for him, same with Admiral. "Atlas."

"Atlas it is. Well then, Atlas, what can I tempt you with?"

He took a deep breath. Here it was. The moment he both dreaded and anticipated.

"I want, I mean I would like," He found himself stumbling over the words. He wanted it, dreamt of it often. So why couldn't he say it?

"Take your time, love," Briya said gently. "Sometimes we fear judgment for our desires. It's OK. You are safe here."

Shiro takes another breath and nods.

"How bout we take it slow, hmm? Are you a fan of the ladies?" She looks around the room.

"Gender isn't an issue with me. Male, female, no gender at all, it doesn't matter."

"Then I have just the lady for you." She looked over. "Flower, over here!" she singsonged.

Shiro turned and watched as an Altean woman looked up and proceeded to approach; brown hair, green eyes, pale blue markings. Her hips swung as she walked, blue dress trailing the ground, heels softly thudding against the carpet.

"Atlas, this is Valriya or Flower as I call her." Briya gestured to Shiro. "Flower, this is Atlas. Why don't you give him some affection, hmm?"

"Gladly," Valriya purred, taking Shiro by the hand. "Let's go somewhere more private, Atlas."

She gently tugged him along, into a dim hallway down to the second to last room. Valriya punched in a code and the door opened to a lavish room; a large bed with silky white sheets, red covers and a large dark red comforter folded at the end of the bed. Sheer curtains surrounded the bed, a pale rose red tinged with gold flecks. There was another door, likely leading to a bathroom and some candles on a table for atmosphere. 

"Would you like to freshen up?" Valriya asked as she walked in, pointing to the other door.

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

She smiled before turning away to light the candles. As he entered the bathroom Shiro tried to calm himself. He washed his hands and face and looked into the mirror. He could do this, he wanted to do this. So why was it hard now and not with his other flings? Because he was paying? Did he look OK? He was dressed in civilian clothes, a simple t-shirt, and jeans. Yea, he looked OK. Nervous maybe, but OK. A soft knock startled him from his thoughts.

"Atlas, are you alright? You've been in there for some time now." 

Wait, what? He'd been staring at himself for the past several minutes. "Just a second!" He called back.

He used the toilet, rewashed his hands and headed out. He nearly tripped over his own two feet when he saw Valriya. She had changed into lace and silk black lingerie and stockings, a sheer robe resting on her shoulders. 

"You like it?" She teased.

He nodded wordlessly, slowly walking over and falling to his knees before her. She laughed gently and reached out to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone softly.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Tonight is all about you." She said sweetly.

Shiro rested his cheek on her leg, closing his eyes with a dreamy sigh. "I just want to be touched. I wanted to do something more, but I chickened out."

"Chickened? What do you mean?"

"I got too scared to go through with it. Now I just want something soft. I still want the other thing, but not tonight," He opened his eyes. "I'm such a coward..."

Valriya cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "You are not a coward. It's normal to be nervous, to wait, when you feel unsure. You're afraid that the reality won't live up to expectations. However, if you never take that step, you will regret it. Don't force yourself, but don't hold back forever."

Shiro silently stared into her eyes, her words sinking in. She was right, he knew she was. He was still nervous, but Atlas would be here for at least another day. Maybe tomorrow he could do it. Tonight...he just wanted her.

He rose a bit, kissing her softly, surprising her momentarily, but she kissed back and let him take the lead. As the kiss deepened she tugged him up a bit more, the two of them maneuvering back on the bed until they were in the middle, Shiro on top of Valriya, their hands starting to wander each other's bodies.

Shiro brought one hand up to gently fondle her breast, running his thumb over her hardening nipple, pinching and squeezing lightly. She moaned into his mouth, Shiro breaking away to kiss her neck. He nibbled and sucked on soft skin, fully conscious of his rapidly hardening cock. He moved his hips, slowly at first, rubbing against her thigh with a groan. Valriya moaned again, tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off.

Shiro paused and sat back up, tugging his t-shirt off and tossing it aside and undoing his belt and pants to quickly slip them off too. Before he could do more Valriya sat up as well, running her hands over his chest, his scars. She looked sad as she took in the number of scars, her fingers lightly tracing over them.

"So many scars. The Galra who kept you were truly cruel."

Shiro jolted in shock. "How-"

"Everyone knows the Captain of the Atlas. It wasn't a hard guess." She smiled sweetly. "I won't mention it again, and I understand if you want to stop now."

"I don't want to stop," he kissed her again, drawing her in close and laying back down on the bed.

This time Valriya deepened the kiss, slipping her hands between them to touch his chest and sides, slowly grinding up against him. Shiro moaned again, grabbing her hips to increase the friction as well as get a good feel of her ass while he was at it. He kissed his way down her chin, neck and collar bone, nibbling at the place where skin met silk and lace, kissing softly as he reached for the zipper.

"Can I?" he asked huskily.

Valriya nodded, lifting herself a little to help him remove her clothes. Shiro kissed every inch of newly exposed skin, nipping at her breasts and belly playfully, pulling the black ensemble off before doing the same to her stockings. He gave her legs the same treatment; kissing and nibbling as he pulled the stockings off, running his lips over the tops of her feet and up the inside of her thighs until he reached her womanhood. He gingerly licked the puffy folds, becoming bolder as Valriya sighed and moaned above him. 

Shiro repositioned himself to lay between her legs, lapping at her cunt, tongue slipping between her folds ever deeper. He grinned when he found her clit, making her gasp loudly; a large, swollen thing, larger then any clit he'd encountered before, and to his pleasure a delight to tease and play with. Valriya's legs tried closing by themselves as their owner moaned loudly, head tossed back and eyes shut.

Shiro sealed his mouth over her core, licking and sucking eagerly, making the woman above him cry out and grasp at his shoulders and hair. "Ahhh! A-Atlas! You're...incredible!"

Shiro smirked at that, sucking hard on her clit as he snuck his hands up, one planting itself on her hip, the prosthetic joining Shiro's mouth between her legs, fingers replacing lips and tongue as he pulled away.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much." He said breathlessly, fingers carefully twisting and rubbing inside her.

"Ngh...oooh!" 

With that sudden cry, she was cumming, arching of the bed and squirting. Shiro's eyes seemed to glow with pride as he watched her cum, smiling broadly even as he kept his fingers moving inside her cunt, stretching her and drawing out her climax.

"Stop! Oooooh too much!" Valriya cried.

Shiro removed his fingers, moving up onto the bed to hold her, drawing her close and shushing her gently. "I've got you, baby, I've got you."

He ran his fingers through her hair, her shaking slowing to a stop. Still, he held her close, kissing the crown of her head. She snuggled closer, humming softly as she did, tucking her head under his chin.

"Better now?" Shiro nuzzled her hair.

"That was far more intense then I was expecting. You are incredible." Valriya kissed the hollow of his neck.

Shiro chuckled and kissed her hair again and pulled back a little, tilting her chin up so their eyes met. "The night's still young, and I haven't even got my underwear off yet." 

They both laughed at that, stopping as they kissed, Shiro sighing softly into it. He ran his hand over her back and side, coming to rest on her hip. Valriya hummed again against his lips, brushing her tongue over them. "Let's change that then, shall we?"

She sat up scooching down to the foot of the bed to kiss her way up his legs, as he had done with her. When she reached the bulge in his boxers she licked at him through the cloth, running her tongue over it as she reached for the waistband. She giggled as she gently snapped it, making Shiro yelp softly before lightly shoving her head with a smile.

"How rude!" He laughed.

Valriya only grinned and began tugging the waistband down, freeing his cock. "Oh, stars..."

He was enormous.

"Is it...too big? I don't want to hurt you." He said nervously.

Valriya grinned again and tugged the boxers off the rest of the way. "That's the great thing about being from Sethea: there's no such thing as too big."

She sat up on her knees, closing her eyes. She concentrated on what she needed to alter, brows scrunching a bit as her body changed. Finally, after a few minutes, she reopened her eyes with a smile. 

"There, now I'll have no problem taking you. However, before I do," She lay between his thighs, taking his cock in her hands. She ran her tongue up the side of his shaft until she reached the head, taking it into her mouth as Shiro moaned and lay his head back. He let her set the pace and relaxed, allowing someone else to take control.

The only sounds in the room were soft moaning and slurping. Shiro's moans grew louder, hand slipping down into Valriya's hair and tugging. She mewled around his cock, making him moan louder. Valriya pulled off his member, going for his sac instead, lapping at the delicate skin carefully. She stroked his shaft as she suckled his balls, expertly using her tongue at just the right spots. Shiro was groaning softly, grabbing at the sheet and the pillowcase, seeing stars. 

"Fuck, Valriya, please! I don't know if I'll be able to go again if I come right now!"

She suddenly grabbed the base of his cock firmly, making Shiro cry out softly.

"Not yet, Atlas. The night is still young, remember?" Valriya teased.

She crawled up to meet his lips, the kiss soft and simple. She nibbled on his lower lip before pulling away. "How do you want me?"

Shiro thought for a moment, as all positions were suddenly very appealing. "On your back. I want to see your face."

She moved behind him and lay down, smiling at him and reaching out. He took her hand and settled on top of her, kissing her again. As the kiss deepened he rubbed his cock over her folds teasingly. She moaned in protest and squirmed as the tip caught against her clit.

He finally slipped the tip inside of her, both groaning in pleasure as he did. He moved in and out slowly, opening her up, and moving deeper. When he was around halfway he paused, pulling away from Valriya's lips to kiss and nip her neck. 

"Fuck..."

Valriya wrapped her arms around him, nipping his shoulder and earlobe, moaning softly in his ear as he began moving again. "Close, Atlas? You don't have to hold back. You have me all night."

"I want," He groaned. "I want this to...last a bit."

He looked into her eyes, emotions all over the place. Valriya seemed shocked but gently drew him into a tender kiss as he was finally fully seated inside her. "Then let's make it last, as long as you like."

But Shiro knew he wouldn't last, he was wound too tight, he was too close.

He stopped, catching his breath, trying to stave off his orgasm. Valriya kept kissing his shoulders and ears, nibbling on his lips and ears teasingly. Shiro nipped at her jaw, ran his tongue over her lips, groped at her soft breasts. She pinched and lightly twisted his nipples, thumbing them gently. Shiro looked into her eyes again.

"Ready?"

She smiled and gently tugged his earlobe. "Yes,"

He started moving slowly, kept his pace even. He angled his hips now and then, looking for what got a reaction out of her. She gasped and clung to him, and Shiro felt like the rest of the world meant nothing. Nothing else mattered but this moment, and he was fine with that. He buried his face in her neck and picked up speed.

"Ahh!" 

Valriya cried out, nails dragging down Shiro's back and leaving red lines. She locked her legs around his waist, hips moving to meet his. She could do little more than cling to him as he fucked her hard and deep. Valriya cried out again as he suddenly grabbed her thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulders and bending her in half, thrusting harder.

"A-Atlas! What-" She moaned loudly, Shiro's relentless pace making him hit her sweet spots in rapid succession. Valriya reached behind her head to grip the pillow, Shiro groaning and growling as he moved. 

"Close...close..."

Valriya could barely hear him but got the gist of it. 

"It's OK...inside is OK. I have the implant." She panted out.

Shiro bent her fully, biting at her shoulder as if grounding himself and finally.

CAME.

It was like a tidal wave came over him, making him pull away from her shoulder and throw his head back, Valriya arching and moaning beneath him. When it was over he sat backward, letting her unfold at last as her legs fell from his shoulders.

Neither said anything for a while, trying to recover from their orgasms. Shiro recovered first, and the first thing he took note of was the bloody bite mark on her shoulder. It took a few moments for it to pierce the fog of his brain, but when it did...

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't-I mean I didn't mean to! I-"

He pulled the rest of the way out, their position having removed him a bit from her, and scrambled off of the bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Meanwhile, Valriya lay on the bed, confused, watching Shiro in his panic. She didn't understand what he meant, she felt more than fine.

He came back with the damp cloth, gently cleaning her shoulder. She felt it then, the stinging pain from the bite, and hissed softly as he carefully washed the blood away. Fresh as it was, it was just easier to hold the cloth over the wound and apply pressure.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Shiro lowered his gaze in shame.

"Darling, I get a lot of bites and scratches. It's OK." She reached up with her opposite hand and cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing his cheekbone gently.

"You deserve better then me taking a chunk out of you though."

She laughed at that. "I'm pretty sure my shoulder is in one piece, so it's alright."

Shiro hummed and checked on her shoulder; the bleeding had finally stopped so he tossed the cloth to the side. Valriya hummed in response before smiling and tugging his earlobe again. "Ahh! Why my ear?"

She laughed again and rolled on the bed, her laughter making Shiro laugh as well.

Valriya rolled back, smiling up at him. Without thinking Shiro leaned down and kissed her again, softer then before, Valriya reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders and tug him back down into her embrace.


	2. Fantasy Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro returns to the Dream House and gets all he wanted and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this is an AU of my other story Shards in the Moon where Valriya left home, traveled for a bit, and eventually settled down at the Dream House. Shiro also has an arm more like his Galra arm but with colors like his floaty arm.

He ended up staying the night, repeatedly fucking and trying things with his new friend. She showed him her collection of toys; dildos, vibrators, a strange little jelly-like orb kept in a special container(he got to try that one, and decided he wanted one) there were so many things he was unused to seeing he could hardly process it all.

Valriya kissed him goodbye as he headed back to the ship for the day, knowing he had one more night to try and fulfill his fantasy. It had to be tonight, who knew when he might come back.

\--

It was a surprisingly exhausting day, with misplaced cargo, hungover crewmembers, and a fight breaking out. When Shiro finally had the chance to slip away he steeled his nerves and returned to the Dream House. Briya immediately spotted him and grinned, waving him over to the bar. Shiro smiled back nervously, sitting in the middle of the bar.

"Hello again, my good sir. Back for another round with Flower? Here I thought you had exhausted yourselves last night." She winked teasingly.

"I'm here for...something else this time. Though I wouldn't mind Valriya's involvement,"

Briya smiled wider, leaning her chin on her hands. "Well now, how can I serve you?"

_I can do this._ He took a deep breath. "I want to be-"

He choked on the rest of the sentence, coughing softly into his fist. _I can do this._

"Easy, hun. Take your time. You are always safe, and unjudged, here." Briya looked at him seriously, her eyes steeled with emotion.

"I want," Shiro started slowly. "I want to be the center of a gangbang."

Briya's eyebrows shot up; whatever she had been expecting it was defiantly not that. "Well now! That we can arrange indeed."

She pulled up a tablet and set it before him. "Just fill this out, love. Hand it back when you're done."

It was a small questionnaire and contract. How many males, females, etc. What kind of physique, race, order. 

In the end, he decided an even number of males and females. Strong, well-muscled males and softer females preferred, but they could be muscled too. He enjoyed being manhandled, but he also liked the contrast of softness and hardness between his lovers. He knew he wanted Valriya there, he felt safe with her. 

No Galra. He wasn't nearly ready enough for that.

Females first, then males, then a joint effort. He'd be slightly restrained but could escape if he truly needed to.

The more he filled in, the more excited he got.

Finally, he signed the consent and responsibility contract. He took full responsibility for anything that happened in that room, but the house took responsibility for its people. If they got out of line they would be dealt with by the house, and Shiro compensated.

He handed the tablet back with shaking hands, though if it was excitement or nerves he couldn't tell.

"Lemme just arrange this for you, Atlas. I'll be right back," Before she left Briya poured him a drink. "Here, have one on the house."

She stepped away as Shiro took a sip. It wasn't a strong drink, thankfully, and went down smooth with a fruity taste. He took another sip as he settled in to wait.

\--

"Atlas?" 

Shiro turned to see a young man waiting for him.

"Everything is ready, sir. Please follow me."

He led Shiro down to the lower levels, stopping before a large door and bowing. "Enjoy yourself, sir."

Shiro swallowed thickly, nerves taking over before he shook them away. He wanted this, very much. He wouldn't let nerves ruin this for him.

He stepped through the doors confidently, letting them close softly behind him. The room reminded him of those old movies that had harem scenes in them; pillows and sheer cloth and very large mattresses and three beautiful naked women. Valriya was leaning against an ottoman, smiling at him as the other two women giggled flirtatiously.

Shiro smiled and stepped further into the room, the three women rising to greet him. They gently took hold of his arms, tugging him into the room. Valriya stepped forward, kissing him softly and sliding her hands under his shirt. She and one of the others pushed it up over his head, tossing it away, hands tracing over his chest.

Valriya tweaked his nipples, one kissed at the back of his neck, and the third slid her hand over the bulge in his pants.

"I'm Lucira," said the woman kissing his neck. She looked a lot like Ezor, but blue and green-skinned.

"And I am Ziahra," Ziahra had blue skin, and looked more like an orc from old fantasy games, but was not greatly muscled. Or so it appeared. She towered over him, gently cupping him through his pants. She rubbed a little harder, making him moan.

"Hello, unh, ladies," Shiro gasped out between kisses.

Lucira reached around to stroke his stomach, Ziahra undoing his belt and unzipped his pants. They set him on one of the large mattresses, Ziahra tugging his shoes, socks, and pants off. She kissed along his thighs and mouthed at his cock through his boxers. Valriya and Lucira continued to caress his chest, Lucira licking and suckling his nipples as Valriya continued kissing him, using her teeth to tug at his lower lip.

Ziahra sat up, grabbing a length of rope from nearby. The rope was dark red, and she held it out to him, letting him feel the silkiness of the rope and waiting for him to confirm that she could bind his hands.

He nodded, holding out his wrists; she tied them together loosely, attaching the rope to a nearby hook. Shiro tugged at the rope experimentally, and, when satisfied that he could escape, nodded again.

Ziahra removed his boxers, his hard cock springing free, pre already dripping from the head. She lapped at it, tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh. She took him into her mouth, head bobbing slowly. Lucira joined her between his legs, licking and sucking his balls. Valriya moved to his neck to nibble and kiss, hands taking over where Lucira left off.

Shiro was left moaning and gasping, little sounds escaping him as he helplessly falls into pleasure.

Finally, Ziahra pulled off, stroking him a few times before moving to the side and letting Lucira mount his cock. She slowly took him into her, moaning softly at points, and when he was finally fully inside she set a medium pace, bracing her hands on his chest.

"Ahn, this feels great! He's just the right size."

Ziahra kissed him, tongue entering his mouth; her tongue was bigger than his, quickly wrapping around his. Valriya nibbled his earlobe gently, then ran her tongue over the shell.

"Feeling good, baby?"

Ziahra pulled back so he could answer. 

"Amazing," he replied dreamily.

Valriya smiled with satisfaction. "The fun's only just begun, sweets."

Lucira started riding him harder, moaning loudly, Ziahra returning to the kiss. He groaned into her mouth as he came, Lucira crying out shortly after.

She sighed happily and lifted herself off, Valriya going down to suck him clean. Ziahra nipped at his lips lightly.

"My turn next, lover boy." She teased.

Shiro nodded dumbly, watching as she reached for a small vial sitting on a small nightstand nearby. She held it in front of her, removing the top and holding it to Shiro's lips.

"This will help you go all night long." 

Shiro hesitated a moment before drinking it. _They have no reason to poison me, right?_

After a few moments, he was hard again, with the assistance of Valriya and Lucira. When Lucira moved to kiss Shiro, Ziahra slid onto his cock with a pleased moan.

Shiro threw his head back, Lucira kissing his neck instead, Valriya returning to teasing his nipples. Ziahra rode him harder than Lucira did, but then she would slow down and grind against him. Ziahra would keep this odd pace, fast and hard then slow with grinds. Between the odd pace and the attention of Lucira and Valriya, it wasn't long before he came again.

"Already? Well, I guess I can see why." Ziahra laughed softly and reached out to pet Shiro's hair. "Val, is it OK if I keep going?"

"Yes, so long as I still get my turn." She gently pinched Shiro's nipples and tugged. "Maybe next time, Atlas, you'll let me use some clamps? Since you like having your nipples teased so much."

Shiro moaned at the thought of his sensitive chest being teased like that, a chain between clamps for anyone to tug...

"Oh..." 

"You like that thought? You know, the chest over there has all kinds of nice things we can play with if you like."

And so he ended up with his nipples clamped, a vibrating ring around the base of his cock and a vibrator teasing his ass.

He was constantly moaning now, Lucira licking into his mouth, Valriya tugging the chain on the clamps. Ziahra was riding him fast again, moaning as the vibrations from the cockring hitting her three clits with every downstroke. With every upstroke Valriya thrust the vibrator into him, keeping the vibrations at a teasing medium, sometimes just missing his prostate on purpose.

With a loud cry, Ziahra came, slumping forward a bit. She waited a few moments to catch her breath before pulling off, moaning softly as she did. Shiro groaned at the loss, hips bucking.

"My turn now, Atlas," Valriya whispered into his ear.

Shiro shivered at the feeling of her breath on his ear, hot and wanting more. He rolled his hips as Lucira took over fucking him with the vibe, moaning again as Ziahra laughed and held him down. "Easy, handsome. Let her mount up!"

Valriya sank with a moan. "Oh, I've been waiting for this since Briya said you were back."

She started slow, rolling her hips to meet his, softly moaning and groaning as she did. Ziahra tugged the clamps making him arch his back, Lucira thrusting the toy into him at every other thrust. She reached up to cup Shiro's balls, rolling them in her palm and lightly squeezing. He whined, head thrown back again.

"Please! Please let me come!"

"Ahn, good boy. Didn't even have to tell you to beg, you just knew." She leaned forward to kiss him sloppily. "But I bet you can beg prettier, can't you?"

"Please, please, please," He begged. "Please let me come! I need to come!"

Ziahra tugged again, Lucira pressing the vibrator against his sweet spot and setting it on high. "Please! Please let me come, Miss!"

Valriya nodded, holding herself to about halfway on his shaft so one of the others could loosen the cockring. As soon as Lucira did, Shiro started roughly bucking his hips, fucking into Valriya rough and fast. She could only hold on, gasping in surprise as he broke the ropes to grab hold of her.

He took hold of her buttocks, coming with a shout. Valriya could do little more than follow his lead. When finished he lay back against the pillows, taking Valriya with him; the other two women snuggled up to him as well, after Lucira removed the vibrator.

"Well, do you think you can handle the fellas?" Lucira asked with a wink as she looked up at him.

"A few ticks...just give me a few ticks..." His voice was just barely above a whisper.

So the four of them snuggled together for a while, Shiro eventually pulling out of Valriya. Before they could doze off there was a strong knock on the door.

Lucira laughed loudly. "Well, I wonder who that could be?"

She stood and went to the door, punching in the code to allow the men entrance. 

There was a bipedal dragon man, a werewolf looking man, and a man from an Anubis-like race. The trio stepped into the room, the dragon stopping to pinch Lucira's rear lightly. 

"Hey!" She chuckled. "You're here to wreck him, not me, remember Zavyr?"

Zavyr only chuckled and licked his lips, staring right at Shiro. "Oh, I know very well." 

The other men chuckled as well. "Looks like the ladies have him half-way there already."

Shiro felt like he was being devoured by their eyes alone, the men looking him over hungerly. The Anubis like figure kept eyeing Shiro's spent cock in particular.

"Looks like he's a bit spent on being the top. But, I'm sure we can still milk him dry." He licked his lips as well. "Seems the ladies were even nice enough to start prepping him for us too."

"I'm Yahr." Said the Anubis.

"Xavis," The Werewolf.

"Zavyr, as I'm sure you heard." The Dragon.

"I'm Sh-I mean," he coughed. "I'm Atlas."

The gentlemen grinned, and gently shooed Valriya and Ziahra from Shiro's side. Zavyr settled in next to him, stroking his chest. 

"I love these clamps, but I'm sure your nips could use a break." He removed them before circling Shiro's sore nipples with his fingers to encourage blood flow. "Better?"

"Yeah." Shiro sighed in relief. His nipples were pretty sore at this point.

Xavis licked his chest slowly, gentle enough that even Shiro's sore nipples felt good. He kept this up as Yahr stepped next to him, clothes already discarded. 

"Let's put that pretty mouth to use, shall we?"

His cock was long and thick, curved back a bit, covered in small bumps and a deep to a lighter purple gradient. He was already dripping pearlescent precum, and Shiro moaned as he took him into his mouth. Yahr slowly fucked his mouth, Shiro's tongue rolling over the head and shaft. He looked up at Yahr through his eyelashes, groaning around the cock in his mouth.

Xavis started licking his way down, lifting Shiro's left leg to lap at his hole. Shiro moaned again, bobbing his head faster as Zavyr came around to his other side, two large, dark red, and bumpy cocks presenting themselves. Shiro wrapped his hand around the upper one, stroking as rhythmically as he could. 

Suddenly Yahr pulled out of his mouth, shooting his load on Shiro's face; he groaned and licked as much of it up as he could. Shiro's groan turned into a shout as Xavis started tongue fucking him, reaching deeper then Shiro thought a tongue could go. He mewled as Xavis pulled back to lick Shiro's balls a bit before returning to hole.

Shiro turned to suck Zavyr's lower cock, running his tongue over the slit and around the tapered head. He suckled the head before taking him deeper, increasing the pace of his strokes. Xavis pulled back once more, but this time it was to line himself up to start fucking Shiro. He pushed in, slowly, letting Shiro feel every inch of his member sliding into him.

Shiro pulled back from Zavyr to cry out but got a double facial while he was at it. Some of the cum dripped down onto his chest and tits, Yahr standing over him to put his cock there. He started titfucking Shiro in earnest, moaning in delight. 

"Very nice, these are some amazing tits you got Atlas." He praised as he moved slower, wanting to enjoy the feeling more.

Shiro whimpered softly, the pleasure and the praise making his head feel cloudy. He wanted this to continue forever, he wanted to keep being praised and fucked and feeling good. Xavis started fucking him harder, making him cry out again.

"More!"

The men chuckled, Yahr coming on Shiro's chest as Shiro came as well, Zavyr bringing a wet cloth to clean Shiro's face. 

"There we go," He purred. "Now we can see that pretty face clear again."

"Now we can dirty it up again you mean." Yahr chuckled again. "C'mon baby, use your hands." 

Zavyr came back from discarding the cloth, drinking the mixture and handing vials to Yahr and Xavis. "Should we invite the ladies over? I think they wanna play more."

Shiro could barely see over Xavis' shoulder, but he spotted the ladies not far behind; Valriya was fucking Ziahra with a strap-on as Lucira rode Ziahra's face.

Valriya noticed Shiro's gaze and winked, increasing the speed she was fucking Ziahra with. The other woman moaned and bucked, Lucira screaming as she came, collapsing to the side onto some pillows. Valriya grinned in satisfaction as Ziahra came with a scream, arching her back and sobbing.

"Come on baby, eyes on us." 

Xavis snapped his hips harder, making Shiro squeeze his eyes shut as he came again. He was almost coming dry at this point. "Oooh..."

With a few more thrusts Xavis came, filling Shiro to the brim. 

"Alright, who wants sloppy seconds?" He teased, replacing his cock with his fingers to stretch Shiro out more. Valriya sashayed over, thick strap-on cock bobbing as she moved. 

"My turn, fellas." She stood before Shiro, smirking and stroking the incredibly thick blue strap. "I want to see how he handles Blue."

Xavis laughed and moved away. "The floor is yours, Madam."

She knelt before Shiro, pressing the fat tip into him slowly. It was likely the biggest thing he'd ever taken, and the burn was delicious. It was covered in small bumps that rubbed just right, and he shivered. 

"Like that, hun?" She kissed him softly. 

"Uhnn…" Shiro's brain felt like mush.

She started moving slowly, rolling her hips, and holding his. She kept the slow pace as the others moved in; Yahr took hold of Shiro's right arm, wrapping his hand around his cock, and Xavis did the same with his left. Zavyr stood behind him, tilting his head back. 

"Think you can handle this angle?" Zavyr challenged him.

"Yeah, I can." Shiro opened his mouth, Zavyr sliding in his lower cock, the upper one rubbing against Shiro's nose and forehead.

All of them began to move, Shiro doing his best to keep up. Valriya still thrust slow but deep, rolling and grinding against him. The two in his hands kept differing speeds, one moving fast and the other slow. Zavyr was careful with him; considering the angle and how large he was, he didn't want to hurt Shiro by going too rough.

Lucira and Ziahra came over soon after they began, settling into either side as best they could and licking and pinching his nipples. They were still a bit sore, but that bit of pain added to the pleasure. Shiro cried out against the cock in his throat as he came again, almost no cum escaping his member. 

Valriya fondled her breast, tweaking her nipples and moaning along with Shiro, snapping her hips harder against him. Zavyr moved a little faster, the wet heat around him drawing him ever closer to the edge. 

Xavis wrapped his hand around Shiro's, making him stroke him faster. Yahr rolled his hips leisurely, happy to take his time chasing his orgasm. 

It was Zavyr who came first, shooting down Shiro's throat, cutting his air off for a moment; but that moment of breathlessness just made him come again, even if he was coming dry at this point.

Xavis aimed at Shiro's chest when he came, making sure to cover his tits and hitting Ziahra's cheek. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," He apologized sheepishly.

Yahr tilted Shiro's head a little to come on his face again, groaning as Shiro moaned again and licked his lips clean. 

With a soft cry, Valriya came, slumping over Shiro as she caught her breath. That final not quite thrust made Shiro have another, smaller, orgasm. At this point Shiro's eyes were rolled back, brain feeling cloudy and mushy. He kept moaning softly, oversensitive to the smallest breath. With a whimper, he passed out.

\--

He woke hours later in Valriya's rooms, clean and warm, tucked into her bed. Trying to sit up was a no go, he felt too tired to move. His throat was dry, though, he wanted some water. 

"Hmm? Atlas, are you awake?" A voice called from another room, likely the bathroom.

He tried to respond, but his throat was too dry. Thankfully it was only a moment later when Valriya emerged, a glass pitcher of water in one hand and a cup in the other, heading towards him.

She was wearing a set of comfy pajamas and it was only then that Shiro realized he was still naked. Considering how sensitive he still felt, it was probably for the best. 

Valriya poured a glass of water, setting it on the bedside table so she could help him sit up. Shiro groaned softly, his body still aching a bit, but gladly took the water. He gulped it down, ignoring the signs of an oncoming brain-freeze, holding the glass out for more when he was done.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Happy to help," she giggled and poured some more water. "Just go slower this time. So you don't get sick."

He sipped the water instead this time, slowly. Valriya yawned, stretching her arms over her head and then crawling over Shiro's legs to get under the blankets. After he set his water down he slipped back under them himself, snuggling up to Valriya. 

"Good night, Valriya."  
"Good night,"

They were asleep within moments.

\--

_One year later_

Shiro stepped into the Dream House with all the confidence of someone who knew the place by heart. The workers greeted him with smiles, and Briya smirked when she saw him. 

He settled into his usual place at the bar, Briya resting her chin on her hands.

"What'll it be this time, Atlas?"

"Well..."


End file.
